


This is Your Pile

by Serene (The_Serene_Being), The_Serene_Being



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Serene_Being/pseuds/Serene, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Serene_Being/pseuds/The_Serene_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read and see<br/>I don't own Homestuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Story notes:  
This takes place shortly after Gamzee goes on a killing spree but instead of actually killing his friends he just K. them and thought they were dead, thusly managing to escape death at the hands of the clown and ran for it. Those that Eridan killed were majorly wounded and not killed and are still laid up healing from the attack. Kanaya was the only one who's story line hasn't changed, she's still going to be a rainbow drinker due to Eridan. The Kids will be here soon.  
This Is Your Pile  
  
Chapter One Moirallegiance

  
Be the clown one. Your name is GAMZEE MAKARA and you are looking for your moirail. You need to have a feelings jam... NOW! The voices are back and more incessant than ever before.  
Be the clown one's moirail. You are now KARKAT VANTAS and you are huddled in a pile of blankets and pillows, what the fuck ever, watching one of your shitty amazing rom-coms. Your in the middle of one of your favorites, "In which a troll has flushed feelings in a pale relationship, but they don't know how to bring it up... etc." 'Man troll movie titles are long' you think to your self. Never mind that Karkat! Anyway this movies main plot you feel like your living it, with some adjustments. Your flushed for your moirail, and that frightens you, not that you'd ever admit to it. You know that Gamzee needs a moirail, and you wont risk him calling off your moirallegiance because your flushed for him. You know he could never be flushed for you, but you like to night-dream about the what ifs of the non-existant matespritship. You don't know that if you ever tell him about your flushed feelings he'll call off the morallegiance to get away from you compeleatly.

Be the insanely cool kid. You are now SOLLUX CAPTOR, your not entirely why you are being involved in this story so you wait for the author to explain it. Well Sollux you are about to find out so shhh! Suddenly the scary looking clown like troll storms in in a panic filled fury. Gamzee sees you and asks if you've seen your kismesis. "kk? Fuck no that athholeth been hiidiing from me lately. Not entiirely thure why though," you reply.

"GOG DAMN IT! so not mother fucking cool bro. NOT FUCKING COOL!" Gamzee says. You flinch recognizing the speech pattern.

"Whoa there gz, chiill dude. Ii'll hack the labs monitoring thythtem and help you find hiim." You state trying to get the awakening subjugglator to calm down and put that shit back to bed.

 

Be the awakening subjugglator. You are once again GAMZEE MAKARA and gog damn it you are pissed and getting more pissed that your pissed which results in a never ending cycle of being pissed and more pissed. Did that confuse you? GOOD! honk. MOTHER FUCKING HONK! You need your moirail. You wished he was more than your moirail, but he doesn't feel that way for you so, you settle for being moiraills just to have at least that with him. His kismesis is looking for him with the labs security system and you hope he finds him soon cause HIS BLOOD WOULD LOOK MOTHER FUCKING GREAT IN YOUR MIRACULOUS PAINTINGS! "sol-bro, HURRY THE FUCK UP YOU LOW BLOOD PEICE OF SHIT! the mother fucking voices sol-bro, THE MOTHER FUCKING VOICES, they won't be quiet, NOT QUIET AT ALL!" You watch Sollux flinch every time the voices speak through you. "sorry sol-bro, i'm trying, but they're SO MOTHER FUCKING LOud." You say visibly struggling to keep calm.

"Iit'th cool gz ii get iit… kiind of… not really, but ii can thee you thruggliing two keep calm. Ii - oh hey ii found hiim" he says. He shows you where and gives you an easy quick route to your moiraill. You follow it taking further short cuts through the vents.

Be the adorabloodthirsty troll watching shitty romcoms. You are now KARKAT VANTAS and your romcoms are not shitty fuck you very much. Anyway when it was getting to the best part in "In which a young business troll is shown that all they need to help their life get better is a long therapeutic pailing session with the troll from two floors up… etc" what's up with these long ass titles anyway? Never mind that your vent cover in your respit block just slammed into the far wall from where it once hung. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE FUCKING HELL JUST HAPPENED HERE?!!" You shout. Then suddenly Gamzee.


	2. Chapter 2

Story Notes:   
Ehehe chapter 2.

Chapter Two o88o

Be the pale one. You are now KANAYA MARYAM and are expected. Yes you and the authoress had a nice long chat on what you are going to be doing in this chapter. 3...2...1... "HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE FUCKING HELL JUST HAPPENED HERE?!!" You hear Karkat scream. Which really was quite impressive considering you were on the far side and in the lowest reaches of the metor you and your friends are inhabiting. You a1re on a clown hunt and last you heard Gamzee was heading down into the metor. You had plans to cut off the subjugglator's head and dispose of the body with out his moirail ever finding out. Alas your plans amount to naught as you come across a note written in Vriska's blue blood... or maybe Equius' blue blood... it's hard to tell in this light. Maybe a taste? Taste the blue blood. Yep that is defanitly Equius' blood.

Be the strong failure. You are now EQUIUS ZAHHAK and you are not a failure... much. Give it up Equius I'm the author and you are how I want you right now... yes you'll have a chance to redeem yourself later... no I'll not tell you how... because SPOILERS! You know what Equius I'm changing POV's on you cause you just plain ole' annoying, So help me Gog I will ship you so hard I will Ship you with the most annoying being ever! Yes that's right I'll ship you with Kankri!

Be the loud one. NO! you can't be the loud one just. have a bit of patience.  
Fine be the one you need to be right now. You are now TAVROS NITRAM. You are talking with Kankri Vantas in the dream bubble you are currently in. "... Anyway that's why I-" A shiver goes down your spin as if someone has broken the shipping continum by shipping Kankri with some poor unfourtnate troll. *BWAHAHA*

Be the kawii one. You are now NEPETA LEIJON and you are wondering who Equius is arguing with. :33 'ah well it's not that important' you observe. With that out of the way Nepeta you can return to your shiping wall now. You do just that and decide that an absolutly adorable ship would be Tavros and yourself. *hearts* <3

 

Be the first one. Who you mean the insane(ly awesome) clown troll, I thought you wanted to be the loud one? You changed your mind? Okay then. You are now GAMZEE MAKARA and you have just flash stepped into Karkat's respit block from the vent you were in. Your audio sponges are still ringing even as the voices start to mute despite their shouts to get away from the small troll and obey them, listen to them. "WHOa chill brO." You say as you get closer to your adoable little moirail, calming further with every step. You stop and survay the damage done to the wall across the wall you came out of... yep that vent cover is'nt leaving it's new home... ever.

Be the loud one. Yes you can finally be the loud one, you are now KARKAT VANTAS and are just gapping at you extreamly stupid *coughsexychough* moiral staring at the far wall where, you look yep gonna need a new vent cover... prehaps a new wall too, the vent cover has embedded it's self into the wall. "GOG DAMN IT FUCKASS WHY ARE YOU COMING OUT OF MY GOG DAMNED VENT!! NO WAIT DON'T ANWSER THAT YET, ANWSER THIS FIRST WHY IN THE GOG DAMNED PARADOX SPACE ARE YOU FUCKING HERE YOU ASSININE JUGGLO FUCK?!!" you have your hopes and know they need to be quashed quickly before that tiny spark of hope gets any bigger.

Be the tallest. You are now GAMZEE MAKARA and you are smiling goofily at you cute little moirail. He's glaring at you again but that's nothing new. What is new though is the slight red tinge to the very edge of his irises, you say as much. "Whoa Kar-bro you been crying or something? Your eyes are turning red."

Be the other troll. You are now KARKAT VANTAS and you are terrified.

Author Notes:  
Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
